The Mummy: Wind Kitten
by Phantasia515
Summary: Cairo 1915, Yusuf Khamsin sets out to find the lost city of Hamanaptra. 5 years later, he murdered. Cairo 1928, Sanura Khamsin, Yusuf’s only daughter, sets off on her own journey to discover what happened to her father all those years ago...
1. Prologue

**Summary**** – Cairo 1915, Yusuf Khamsin sets out to find the lost city of Hamanaptra. 5 years later, he murdered by desert people in an effort to keep the secret of the city safe. Cairo 1928, Sanura Khamsin, Yusuf's only daughter, sets off on her own journey to find the lost city, and maybe discover what happened to her father all those years ago.**

**THE MUMMY: WIND KITTEN**

**PROLOGUE**

**HAMANAPTRA RUINS (1920) – DAY**

Yusuf Khamsin lay quietly, breathing heavily, in the vast sands of the Sahara Desert, said to be the resting place of the fabled city of the dead, Hamanaptra. For years, he and his team had attempted to find the secrets of this fabled land, but had so far failed, only finding the skeletons of long dead Egyptians and the sand in which they lay. He had always been fascinated by the lost city and the tales that surrounded it with mystery. He had promised his wife and only daughter that this time he would come back with something worthwhile, to prove the existence of the lost city, but so far had found nothing.

His diggers had been suspicious of the land for many years and only a few now remained. The others had run off long ago, fearing for their lives and the lives of their children. They all had left muttering something about a curse, hidden underneath the sand. Yusuf had just laughed at them, simply stating that if their findings were anything to go by, the city did not exist and in turn, neither did the curse. Laughing through the pain, he thought about what they would say now, if they saw him, almost dead on the sands of the desert.

His team had been ambushed by a group of desert people a few weeks back, and had been told to leave. Foolishly, he now thought, they had refused, and that decision had come back to haunt them. The desert men had come in the night, and killed everyone they could find, in order to protect the secret of the city. He had heard the stories, people going out in search of the city and never returning, but had never believed until now.

Moving his arm slowly, he managed to pull a locket from his shirt pocket. It was broken and fell apart, instantly. The photograph inside fell to the floor, but Yusuf never picked it up. His body was now left to rest with the rest of his team, a foolish expedition ending in a massacre. The photograph lay alone on the floor sand stained and torn. A little girl smiled upwards from the photograph, despite the death and destruction. The small tear on Yusuf's cold, dead face fell to the floor, and the sand, now blood-stained, reclaimed it's dead, as a warning to all those who dare to search for the lost city of Hamanaptra…


	2. The Cairo Museum

**THE CAIRO MUSEUM**

**CAIRO MUSEUM OF ANTIQUITIES (1928) - DAY**

For almost eight years, Sanura Khamsin had worked in the museum, and had loved every minute of it. In a way she saw it as a way of being closer to her father, whom she had been very close to. There had been a investigation into the mysteries surrounding Yusuf's death but as with all death's that occur outside city walls, the investigation was dropped and no one ever found out what had happened to her father. Sanura had took the job in the museum, thinking that perhaps she could find out herself what had happened that fateful day, and find out why her father had gone missing and in turn, pronounced dead, in a place with no one around for miles. She had told the investigators that her father had been searching for Hamanaptra, but they had shooed her off, thinking her to be a mad woman for even believing in what they called a 'myth'.

She was knocked from her thoughts by a large bang, followed by a group of bangs, that came, to Sanura's worry and shoke, from the library. Dropping the artifacts she was organizing, she ran to the library, only to find the entire room ruined, the bookshelves on the floor like a stack of dominos, and what seemed to be a very shocked Evelyn Carnarvon standing in the middle of the mess.

"Oops…" Evelyn removed her glasses, looking in disbelief around the room. Glancing at Sanura, she shrugged, a guilty look plastered on her face. Sanura, on the other hand, was struggling to find anything to say about the chaos in front of her. To her relief, and Evelyn's worry, it was at that precise moment that the Curator of the museum, chose to make his entrance. Stunned and angry, a red faced Curator, flung his arms around the room and he shouted at both girls. He, in his rage, had obviously thought that both Evelyn and Sanura were to blame for the damage.

"Look at this! Sons of the Messiah! Give me frogs, flies, locusts, anything but this! Compared to you two, the other plagues were a joy!" He gazed around the room, not really sure what to do or say at that moment. Evelyn quickly straightened out her skirt and began collecting the books that lay on the floor.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident." She stumbled over her words, as Sanura came to help her with the books. Sanura immediately realised the job was pointless as a book that she had picked up fell out of it's bindings and ended up as a heap of paper on the floor.

"When Ramesses destroyed Syria, it was an accident. You are a catastrophe!" He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, before flinging his hands up again in annoyance, making both girls flinch, "Why do I put up with you?" Sanura could feel Evelyn stiffen beside her, she knew at this point she was trying to find a way of replying to that comment and that usually meant trouble.

"Evy, don't do anything stupid" Sanura said, barely above a whisper, a slight Egyptian accent coming through. Evelyn stood up straight.

"Well, you put up with me, because I…can read and write ancient Egyptian, and well… I can…decipher hieroglyphs and hieratic, and well…" She paused, thinking of something else to add to her case against the Curator. She'd obviously thought of something, as a look of achievement came across her face. "I'm the only person within a thousand miles who knows how to properly code and catalogue this library, that's why!"

"Like that…" Sanura almost hit herself with one of the books. Evelyn knew as well as anyone in the museum, that shouting at the Curator was usually a one way ticket to having no job. The Curator laughed, and Evelyn's smile turned to a frown.

"Who needs smart women? I put up with you because your mother and father were our finest patrons, Miss Carnarvon." He paused and turned to Sanura "And Miss Khamsin, the only reason you are working here is because your father gave us most of these exibits. Allah rest all of their souls. Now straighten up this mess, or don't bother coming in tomorrow!" And with that the Curator stormed out, muttering various Arabic profanities. Evelyn just stood there, steaming. Sanura opened her mouth to say something, but was cut of by a bang from the other room, the one she had been previously working in. Both girls dropped what they were doing and made their way to the other room.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Sanura shouted out, loud enough for anyone to here, even if they where at the other side of the room. Both girls glanced at each other as they moved closer to the entrance to the gallery.

"Abdul? Mohammed? Bob?" Evelyn tried shouting names, hoping that someone would reply. Abdul and Mohammed were two of the porters that worked in the museum. Bob, on the other hand, was the museum's cat. No one answered, so the two girls, breathing heavily, entered the gallery.

**THE RAMESSEUM**

The Ramesseun was filled with treasures and plunder from the Middle Kingdom, all organized by Sanura. It was very dark and quiet, the only sound was the bangs that came from near the set of sarcophagus at the far end of the gallery. Evelyn grabbed a torch from the nearby wall and ventured further into the gallery. They passed a statue of Anubis, and another of Horus, which both seemed to stare menacingly down at Sanura and Evelyn. They reached the far end of the gallery in record time, probably due to the fact they wanted to find out what was going on and get out of there as soon as possible. To the left of them, was an open sarcophagus, unusual since the sarcophagus is meant to be closed. Evelyn froze, swallowed hard, and nervously looked around to see who could have opened it. There was no one else in the museum apart from her and Sanura. Sanura shrugged and motioned to the sarcophagus.

She raised her fingers, counting down. Three…two…one…the two girls slowly peered inside the sarcophagus. They had not even got half way when a hideous rotted mummy sat up and screeched at them! Sanura and Evelyn screamed backing off. Evelyn dropped the torch and they both were breathing heavily. In the silence, they could hear another noise, but this one sounded oddly like a man laughing. Evelyn's eyes narrowed as a drunken man attempted to crawl out of the sarcophagus, laughing uncontrollably.

"Jonathan! Have you no respect for the dead?" Evelyn shouted in annoyance, helping Jonathan out of the sarcophagus, pushing the mummy out of his hands. Sanura rolled her eyes as Jonathan fell drunkenly into her. She pushed him backward and he leaned on the sarcophagus for balance, as he waved his arms around, not unlike the Curator.

"Right now, I only wish to join them." He grinned drunkenly. Evelyn punched him hard and began fiddling around trying to get the mummy back into place.

"Well I wish you'd do it sooner rather than later, before you ruin my career the way you've ruined yours." Sanura had to admit, Evelyn was right. Jonathan had no job, hardly any money, and what money he did have, he spent on alcohol. Jonathan pulled both girls over to the base of the statue of Horus. He sat them down, patting Evelyn on the back.

"My dear, sweet, baby sister, I'll have you know, that at this moment my career is on a high note." He belched loudly and fell onto the base of the statue, in the middle of the two girls. Sanura rolled her eyes, not quite believing what he was saying. She leaded across to Jonathan.

"High note? Please! For five years you've been scrounging around Egypt, and what have you to show for it? Nothing." Jonathan looked at her excitedly and started scrounging around in his jacket. Sanura sat back, crossing her arms, waiting for the piece of junk that Jonathan was about to show them.

"Oh no, not another worthless trinket, Jonathan, if I bring one more piece of junk to the Curator to try and sell for you…." Evelyn's voice faded off as Jonathan produced a small, ancient box from his jacket pocket. Eveyln was instantly curious and grabbed the box out of his hands. "Where did you get this?"

"On a dig, down in…um…Thebes." He smiled myschivously, and Sanura couldn't help but think that her was hiding something. Evelyn rolled the box around in her hands, mumbling to herself as she translated the hieratics and hieroglyphs covering it. Jonathan licked his lips in anticipation. "My whole life I've never found anything, Evy. Tell me I've found something."

Evelyn's fingers played with the various little slats on the box, shifting them this way and that way. Sanura and Jonathan moved closer to Evelyn, until suddenly, the box unfolded itself, almost-mechanically, and sitting inside the golden box was a folded piece of golden papyrus.

"Jonathan?" Evelyn said in disbelief, unraveling the papyrus. On it was an ancient map, over thousands of years old. Evelyn lifted the map and all three of them stared at it in awe. Jonathan swallowed hard, and Sanura was speechless. Evelyn was the first to speak. "I think you found something."


End file.
